


it can never pull me away

by Marmeladeskies



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, Porn with Feelings, more feelings than porn really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: kinktober 2020 day 23: a/b/o dynamics
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948060
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148





	it can never pull me away

**Author's Note:**

> I know ABO genital stuff is tricky so I kept it intentionally vague. Enjoy!

“Shh, it’s okay… I’m here…You don’t have to do this alone.” Caleb’s voice was so soothing, and so was his hand rubbing little circles into Essek’s lower back as he clung on to Caleb for, what felt like, dear life. 

Essek had forgotten how intense heats were. He’d been on suppressants for decades now, never having felt the need to bother with a heat, much preferring to get rid of his natural cycle, lest it got in the way of his work. 

But when he’d met Caleb, a lot of things had changed. For the first time, there was someone that Essek trusted with all of this. At first, he’d been adamant to ask Caleb about it, since those things worked differently for humans. He’d been scared of rejection, but of course, Caleb had proven him wrong, like so many times before, by being nothing but gentle and understanding. 

Essek’s hair clung to his forehead, drenched in sweat, and he’d long shrugged out of his robes. He was only in a silken undershirt now, almost translucent with sweat, and his smallclothes which were slowly but surely getting drenched. Caleb himself had also shed some of his clothes, and Essek was grateful for the skin-to-skin contact it allowed them; he buried his nose in the patch of red, curly hair on Caleb’s chest, and inhaled deeply. It made a waterfall of slick gush out of him, prompting a very undignified noise. Caleb kissed the top of his head, then his temple. 

“You smell so good…”, he whispered into Essek’s hair. The only reply Essek could provide was another one of those noises. Some other time, they’d have to explore the effect of heat scent on humans. Not right now, though. At least, not in theory. 

Essek tipped up his chin and let Caleb kiss him. Caleb did, gently, kissing Essek’s lips, then the corners of his mouth, his cheeks, his temple, his forehead. A sigh escaped Essek- he felt  _ safe  _ with Caleb here right now. 

It was a good thing they’d talked about what all of this would entail, because Essek could feel coherent thoughts slipping from him. All he wanted was Caleb, around him, by his side,  _ inside  _ him.

He let out a little noise, tugging on the front of Caleb’s thin tunic helplessly. “...’m ready.” 

“Yeah?” Caleb pressed another kiss to his forehead. 

“Yeah.”, Essek replied, and then wasted a big chunk of his magic to teleport them from the bathroom they were currently in to right into the middle of his bed.

-

“That’s certainly-”, Caleb started, but before he could finish the sentence, Essek was all over him. 

While they kissed, Essek rolled onto his back, pulling Caleb on top of him, wrapping his legs around Caleb’s waist. It felt so good to finally have him right there, right where he wanted him- his head was swimming now, mind heavily clouded with the pink, thick heat fog that left room for nothing apart from one thing. 

Essek could feel himself starting to become ravishing, starved for Caleb; he wanted him so bad,  _ so bad _ -

His smallclothes were essentially soaked through now, and so Essek shimmied them off his hips, kicking them into a corner carelessly (-something he’d never do off under normal circumstances for sure) before pawing at Caleb’s arm in desperation. But before he could finish the movement properly, Caleb’s hand was already there, gently pushing his legs further apart, and then, finally settling where Essek wanted it most. The first touch was probing, gentle, and yet it sparked a fire in Essek’s stomach. 

“You’re… you’re so wet…” There was an awe in Caleb’s voice that brought a thick blush to Essek’s cheeks, especially combined with the sensation of Caleb’s fingers softly exploring. This wasn’t their first time doing  _ this _ , of course, but their first time doing it while Essek was in heat. “ _ Scheiße _ , Essek, that’s so hot.” 

Essek could practically see Caleb’s pupils widen, sending a shiver down his spine. 

“Do something about it.”, he said, aiming for teasing and landing on desperate. Caleb gave him a little wolfish smile, and then ducked his head to kiss him again. When two fingers slowly entered him, Essek moaned against Caleb’s lips, hands flying to Caleb’s shoulders. 

Caleb was gentle, but not too gentle, and soon, Essek was gasping for air, feet scrambling across the mattress. Caleb stuck to rhythmic, steady movements, and didn’t stop kissing Essek. 

When Essek’s mouth became too busy forming moans to keep on kissing, Caleb moved his head lower, nudging aside the translucent excuse for an undershirt, and dragged his tongue over one of Essek’s nipples before sucking on it. Stars exploded behind Essek’s closed eyelids, and he could feel his lower abdomen contract in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He wanted Caleb to continue like this  _ so bad _ , but it was also an almost unbearable sensation. 

“Caleb-” It came out as a gasp, but Caleb immediately lifted his head, looking up at Essek. “Yes _ , Liebling?” _ The softness and concern in his eyes made Essek’s heart clench. 

Essek found himself lost for words, and so he simply reached out, grabbing Caleb’s shoulder, and pulled him between his spread legs. 

Caleb understood, and came easily. 

There was none of the usual fumbling- they came together with such ease. Caleb halted for a moment once he was all the way in, and pressed a kiss to Essek’s forehead. “I love you.”

Essek felt like his body was going to go up in flames, his eyes watering as his heart clenched once again. “I love you too.”

He wrapped his arms around Caleb, and decided to never let go again.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't forget to leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed it! It really means a lot :)


End file.
